Sugar Rush Assassin
by Sea Eagle
Summary: if you think that the assassins and the templars don't exist in this arcade, well you are completly incorrect! you don't believe me? ask Rancis. small hints of Vanilla Butter. takes place after Trouble Maker
1. the Game Disk

**yo, this is Sea Eagle with a Wreck-it Ralph fanfic, crossed with Assassin's Creed.**

**Rancis: staring the one and only me, Rancis Fluggerbutter**

**but, if you want to know what Rancis would look like wearing a white hoodie with a Tomahawk on his right hand, and a hidden blade on his lfet, well you'll have to imagne it yourselves, cuz it's not in this chapter.**

**Rancis: but don't worry, because after this chapter you'll see me kicking some Templar's ass.**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph, nor Assassin's Creed, nor even any of the other games mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Sugar Rush Assassin

Chapter 1: the game disk

It was a lovely day in sugar rush, the Random Roster Race was just finished with Vanellope being the winner. They got bored so they decided to stroll down the Candy Cane Forest, while they talked about Rancis' performance in the talent show "dude, you were awesome that night" said Swizzle "you seriously need to do more stuff like that later on" said Candlehead.

"wow, wow, wow, i kinda like doing it, but it's a one-time thing! I'm never gonna do it again!" said Rancis "okay, okay" said Taffyta "but, think about it, if you put on a singing tour, you can be famous" "yeah, bro!" said Gloyd, then he started singing the reff of a spongebob song "_what are we waiting for!? It's hi-_"

He was cut off when Rancis punched his arm. "seriously dude, you might not wanna embarrass yourself in front of all your friends" he said "well, if you put it like that" said Gloyd. Then they all continued walking, Vanellope got close to Rancis and said "so, you did that for me, huh?" "well, yeah" said Rancis "actually, you were the ONLY reason i went up that stage"

"*cough* whipped" said Gloyd, then Rancis turned to Gloyd and said "wha? No i'm not!" "yeah, right!" you're whipped with a capital *imitates whip sound*" said Gloyd, pushed him "i'm not whipped!" he said "uh, what's whipped?" asked Vanellope "something you shouldn't know about" said Rancis "it's just a Regular Show thing"

"you know i think, that it's time she knows what it means, since she is doing it" said Gloyd, then he and Rancis started fighting. Then, Jubileena noticed something on top of a Candy Cane tree "what's that?" she said as she pointed at the item. Taffyta heard her and turned to see the item, and the rest did the same as well.

"it looks like a disk box" said Gloyd "of what?" said Minty "only one way to find out" said Vanellope as she began climbing the tree, but she was stopped by Rancis "that would be impossible. Look at the branches", then Vanellope looked at the branches carefully, surprised to find out what they were.

"they're all double striped?" she said "what kind of tree has only double stripe branches?" said Taffyta "and who the heck that thing? Bad luck Brian?" said Gloyd "Gloyd? What did i tell you about using internet memes in real life?" said Vanellope "to not to" said Gloyd "then stop, okay?" said Vanellope "or would you like to be counter-pranked?"

"alright, alright! I'll try not to use internet memes in real life" said Gloyd, then he whispered to Taffyta "too often". We now return to the tree, in which Minty tried to climb. She jumped from one branch to another, unfortunately, when she landed, the branch immediately broke. She fell back first to the taffy pond, but she was caught by Swizzle.

"you alright, Mints?" he said "i'm fine" said Minty as she got back on her feet. Then Swizzle walked to the tree and said "alright, prepare to face the fist of fury!" as he punchd the tree, but he stopped when Jubileena said "uh, i wouldn't do that if i were you. Remember the last time you punched a tree?"

Then he flashbacked.

_ Swizzle punched a tree, but then it fell down, on top of Swizzle._

"okay, now that you mentioned it, i'm not gonna do it" said Swizzle as he backed out. Then Rancis stepped in and said "i'll try" "dude, if Minty can't even go halfway, what makes you think you can do it?" said Swizzle "she lacks conviction" said Rancis "she only did it just to give to one of us, sh edidn't really want it"

"well, still, conviction won't get you to the top of that tree" said Minty "oh, yes it will" said Rancis as he jumped to a branch, and quickly jumped to the other. He kept moving upwards, jumping through every branch like there was no tomorrow. "wow, i guess conviction can help you get to the top of that tree" said Minty "don't say that just yet" said Adorabeezle.

Rancis jumped up the last branch, straight to the disk box. He held one hand high and reached for it dramatically. The other racers watched with tension, and Rancis grabbed for the disk box, and fell head's first into the taffy pond, but first he looked at the box. "Assassin's Creed III?" he said "sure must be a cool game" then he kept it in his jacket, and performed a swan dive.

He fell in to the taffy pond, but quickly swam to the ground. "well done, bro!" said Snowanna "never thought you had in you, Rancis" said Gloyd as he and Swizzle pulled him up. "thanks, bros" said Rancis as he pulled out the box out of his jacket. "what disk is it?" asked Crumbelina "it's a game disk, Assassin's Creed III" sadi Rancis.

"Assassin's Creed 3? The one with the Mohawk Assassin guy?" said Swizzle "i think so" said Rancis "dude, i wanna have it" said Gloyd "get your own, i'm keeping this thing" said Rancis as he put the disk box in his jacket. "are you sure you have the console to play it?" asked Candlehead "yeah sure thing, CH" said Rancis as they all continued walking.

After all that was done, Rancis went back to his home. He went to his room to play the game. He put ths disk into his console, grabbed his controller, and jumped back to the couch "alright, let's play" he said.

3 hours later...

He completed sequence 1 and 2, so he decided to go to bed. He turned of the tv and console, turned off his lights, and jumped into his PJs. Then he went to bed, but before he fell asleep, he thought about the assassins. "hmm, those guys are so cool. I sure wish i could be like them" he thought. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

2 days later...

Rancis has been playing, and he managed to finish all the way to sequence 7. He thought he could use some time outside, so he went to tapper's, alone. When he got there, he saw some unfamilliar faces. It was Bartz Klauser hanging out with Zidane Tribal and Onion Knight. "oh yeah, i forgot. The arcade version of Dissidia Final Fantasy was plugged in yesterday" said Rancis as he took his seat.

"yo tapper, i need a glass" said Rancis, then Tapper filled up a glass and slid it to Rancis. He took a sip of his root beer, and put it back on the table, looking mopey. "well that's something you don't see everyday" said Tapper "oh, it's not much. I'm just bored" said Rancis "i don't know why, but i'm just bored. I've been playing this video game to fill my boredom, and it's awesome and all, but i'm still bored"

"oh really? Then maybe this will bring you out of your boredom" said Tapper "there's been an attack by a group of soldiers. There wasn't any major damage, though. They all had one thing in common: they have a red cross on the upper left part of their uniforms" "like this?" asked Rancis as he drew a Templar cross on the table with his finger.

"yeah" said Tapper "how did you know?" then Rancis was thinking about something, and when he was done thinking, he finished his root beer and said "Tapper, can i look through lost and found?" "what? Why, whaddya need?" said Tapper "oh, just some fingerless gloves for racing" said Rancis

"and also...a white hoodie"

* * *

**so, you like? please review, thanks**

**Rancis: and part 2 of Big 12 is right around the corner so don't worry.**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUr PEOPLE!**


	2. Saved By A Stranger

**hey, chapter 2 is finally up, and this is the part where Rancis kicks some Templar's ass!**

**Rancis: that's right! i've been waiting for this chapter to come, and i didn't even use a stunt double.**

**you didn't need one, the skills were in your code...it is your ancestors' legacy**

**Rancis:...really?**

**nah, just kidding. but you were pretty awesome, though.**

**Rancis: thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saved By A Stranger

2 weeks later...

All the Sugar Rush racers, except for Rancis, were hanging out in the Candy Cane Forest, the Random Roster Race was just finished, so they decided to take a break, again. "man, where is Rancis?" said Vanellope "he's not gonna come, Vanellope" said Gloyd "i just texted him and he said he's got some training to do"

"oh...that's too bad" said Vanellope "oh please, he's just making up an excuse so he can stay at home" said Swizzle "he's probably combing his hair and adoring himself with his mirror by now" "wow, that kinda makes sense" said Taffyta "i always caught him doing that when i visit him" "sounds like, he's got some explaining to do once we get to his house" said Candlehead.

"wait...did i say that too fast?" "actually, that's not a bad idea" said Vanellope "let's go to his house, maybe he's got a good reason" then they all walked to Rancis's house, but then they were cornered by a small team of thugs with Springfield rifles. "what the!? Who are you guys!?" said Vanellope, then their leader stepped up and said "we are the Templars"

"the Templars?" said Jubileena "an order born through realization, to create a world defined, by order, direction, and purpose" said the Templar leader "then, you're the good guys?" said Adorabeezle "all we can say is that our purpose to create a new and perfect world defined by order and purpose" said the Templar leader "which means we must destroy all that stands in the way, which means we must take out freedom"

"so, you're the bad guys?" said Minty "meh, good guys, bad guys, let's just get on to why we're here" said the Templar leader " we need some workers back at our main fort, and you racers would make a perfect workforce. That's why we will shell this entire game, and take all the racers and citizens to our fort, and we will force you to become slaves for the rest of your lives"

"okay, they're the bad guys" said Taffyta "you'll have to catch us first!" said Vanellope as the racers run back, only to see more Templars behind them "and now we're doomed" said Gloyd "what'll we do?" said Candlehead "hah! Rancis! He's not trapped in here! Go get his help!" said Taffyta, hearing this Vanellope tried to glitch out of the circle.

But she was pulled back "what the?" "tch, don't think we never dealt with glitches before" said a Templar "alright, that's enough" said the Templar leader "take them the 'King's Crown' Fort" then the Templars was about to hold them, when two Templars were killed behind the leader's back, literally. "what the? Who did this!?" said the Templar leader

"whoever you are, show yourself! Or else you will get what's coming to ya! You have until the count of three, or else these kids are gonna get it!" then the other Templars pointed their rifles at the racers "One!" then two Templars were shot by arrows "Two!" then the other Templars were taken down by gun shots "three?" when the Templar leader looked back every other Templar was dead.

"what the?" he said, then he was hit from the back with a tomahawk. The user was a youth with a white hoodie, with his hood covering his eyes, fingerless gloves, and brown pants. He wields a tomahawk on his right hand, a gun in it's holster on his left hip, and a bow with a set of arrows on his back. "are you all alright?" he asked "yeah" said Vanellope

"who are you?" "for my safety, you may not know my true identity" said the young man "but you may refer to me as an Assassin" "Assassin?" asked all the racers "we, the Assassins, have been for long in pursuit against the Templars. Our goal is to open the minds of men, everywhere all around the globe" said the Assassin.

"well, i'm Vanellope Von Schweetz" said Vanellope "i know who you are" said the Assassin "i've been watching over you, ms. Von Schweetz" "say what?" said Vanellope "King Candy was a Templar" said the Assassin "what!?" said all the racers "we found out that he was a Templar, and we also heard that he took over Sugar Rush and overthrew its true ruler and turned her into a glitch"

"yeah, that was me" said Vanellope "that's why we've been watching over you, protecting you from the harm that comes from outside of the game" said the Assassin "and, by any chance, is there some one by the name Wreck-it Ralph in your crew of Assassins?" asked Vanellope "i'm sorry, but the name is not familiar in our brotherhood" said the Assassin.

"oh, man! Rancis's gonna flip when he sees an actual Assassin!" said Gloyd "can't wait to tell him!" then the Templar leader barely stood up and said "fine, you kids won't go with me? Then i'll send you all to hell" but then the Assassin used his hidden blade to stab him. And he went down. "where is your leader?" asked the Assassin.

"i will not let you know that easily" said the Templar "there are reinforcements coming for you. You're all as good as dead...may the father of understanding guide us" then he died. "uh, we have a problem!" said Citrusella, when they all turned around, they saw a bunch of Templars carrying weapons and explosives.

"and we're doomed" said Gloyd "no we're not. Everyone head to the cliff!" said the Assassin, then they all followed him to the cliff. The Templars were quick, they were very quick, and they were also shooting bullets, so the racers were totally doomed. "they're gaining!" said Sticky "what'll we do!?" said Candlehead "just keep running!" said the Assassin.

Sooner enough, they reached the cliff "okay, now what?" asked Vanellope "now, we jump" said the Assassin "uh, i don't think that's such a good idea" said Gloyd "well do you want to get killed!?" said Nougestia and Adorabeezle "jinks! Augh nuts..." "well, i just don't see a good reason to jump off this very dangerous cliff" said Gloyd

"oh, i'll give you a good reason" said the Assassin as he pointed his gun at the Templar's explosives "uh, what're the Assassin as he pointed his gun at the Templar's explosives "uh, what're you doing?" asked Taffyta "requiescat in pace, scumbags" said the Assassin as he shot at the Templars explosives, and every last one of them blew up.

"jump now!" he said. Then all the racers jumped down. "you better make sure we live" said Taffyta "why bother? If you die, you'll regenerate" said the Assassin "oh yeah..." said Candlehead "what about you?" asked Swizzle "don't worry about me" said the Assassin as he pulled out a rope dart from his sleeve, and threw it to a nearby Candy Cane tree, and swung like tarzan.

"while they were amazed by the Assassin's skills, they didn't realize that they were gonna die. In the end, they faceplanted, epically. Then they all regenerated. "wow, that's a feeling i'll never get out of my bones" said Snowanna "tell me about it" said Minty "hey, where's the Assassin?" asked Gloyd, when they all looked around, he wasn't anywhere near.

Then Vanellope spotted him, free running from tree to tree. Then he looked at Vanellope. She was confused, there was something about that Assassin that makes her feel weird, she felt like she had not recognize the Assassin from her glitchy past. Then the Assassin ran off, and didn't look back. Vanellope was still confused, '_what's with him? He's doesn't sound familiar, but if he knows me, then he must be someone important'_ she tought '_but still, who is he?'_

To be continued...

* * *

**well, did you like it?**

**Rancis: i think it's pretty dumb.**

**why?**

**Rancis: because Assassins don't swing on trees with rope darts.**

**well are you going to use it often?**

**Rancis: well, no actually**

**hmph.**

**Mordecai: hey, has anyone seen my sword?**

**Rancis: is that Mordecai from Regular Show?**

**actually yeah, what're you doing here, bro?**

**Mordecai: someone stole my giant sword.**

**Rancis: giant sword?**

**Mordecai: i was gonna use it in Eagle's upcoming X-Overs fic.**

**Rancis: what did it look like?**

**Mordecai: really big, handle for two hands, double-sided, silver blade, with a star in the middle.**

**uh huh, like that? *points at Manny Rivera who was hiding Mordecai's sword behind him, poorly***

**Mordecai: give me that! *takes sword back***

**Manny: sorry, it's just so shiny and awesome.**

**look, you two better get out of here, this author's note is getting really long, so please?**

**Mordecai: sure thing.**

***the two left***

**well, please review.**

**me and Rancis: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	3. The Battle of Marshmallow Meadows

**yo, this is Sea Eagle with chapter 3 of Sugar Rush Assassin. sorry it took a while, i've been getting a bit of a block here. but hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

_It turns out my suspicions were correct, Templars are running about in the arcade. Kicking their asses like there's no tomorrow would be very easy, but there's one problem, my friends discovered their existance, and they discovered the Assassins along with it. Even though i'm the only Assassin known by far, i still need to keep my profile low. Because if the Templars found out about my identity, then i'm putting myself and my friends in danger. I must act carefully, and before i'm discovered, kill all the Templars in this arcade._

Chapter 3: the Battle of Marshmallow Meadows

It was a slow day. The arcade was closed for the day because mr. Litwak was sick. Most of the racers decided to spend the day praticing on the speedway, but not Rancis. He decided that he would just rest on the highest branch on a Candy Cane tree in the forest. Everything was peaceful, the clouds were fine, the scence was beautiful, and Rancis was resting his head on top of his arms, and putting his left leg over his right.

He closed his eyes, and thought about Vanellope. Ever since the talent show in DDRX, he's been noticed by Vanellope. Problem is, he was too handsome for one girl. Almost every girl who watched the talent show tought that he was very adorable, which might be dangerous. But he didn't care. Because there was only one girl in his heart, and that's Vanellope.

He was about to fall into a deep sleep (and probably have a daydream about him and Vanellope making out) until suddenly, he was woken up by a familiar voice "well, well, well! If it isn't the pretty boy" he jumped a little hearing this voice, so he turned around, to find Gloyd and Swizzle sitting ona nearby branch.

"how did you get up here, man?" said Gloyd "i did what i was told to do. Nothing more, nothing less" said Rancis "and i was about to take a nap until you guys had to butt in" "lemme guess, ou were about to dream about Vanellope" siad Swizzle "hahahahaha! Man, i still remember the talent show. Dude, you were double back there!" said Gloyd.

"i think we can say the same about you and Taffyta" said Rancis "P.S...burn!" "hey, whatever man! At least i know i'll have a chance with her" said Gloyd "well, you can go take a nap and dream about miss Von Schweetz" said Swizzle "but if you wake up with drawings on your face, kill Gloyd" "hey!" said Gloyd.

"well, whatever...wait, i thought her last name was just 'Schweetz'" said Rancis "we thought the same thing too" said Gloyd "but remember Crumbs?" "oh yeah, right" said Rancis "say, you know what i'm thinking about now? I'm thinking about when you came back from Tapper's before Vanellope came to rule" "dude, no! I thought you wouldn't bring it up!" said Gloyd.

"and you said that you were feeling woozy from a funny smell in there" said Rancis "dude, i said no!" said Gloyd "you. Kissed. Crumbelina!" said Rancis "ugh, fine!" said Gloyd "but it was on the cheek!" "several times. That later goes down the neck" said Swizzle "luckily, if it wasn't for Jubi, you would've had sex with her" "i thought i told you not to bring this up!" yelled Gloyd.

"i only see her as a sister, okay!?" "that's what you also said about Jubileena and Adorabeezle" said Swizzle "well, it's complicated, okay?" said Gloyd "say, how's she doing with Tails?" said Rancis "they're doing great" said Swizzle "since when you care about her?" "since she told me how to attract Vanellope" said Rancis.

"in fact, she was the one who told about the talent show, and i was the first to know about her crush on Tails" just as Swizzle was about to speak, Rancis said "your argument is invalid" "...i don't think tha's how it works, bro" said Swizzle "well how does it work?" said Rancis "i have no idea" said Swizzle, then the other two boys facepalmed.

"so, she was the one who told you to take part in the talent show, huh?" said Gloyd "was she also the one who told you to become such a badass Assassin?" "how did you know!?" said Rancis "we went to your house first, and found the white jacket" said Swizzle "Gloyd said the Assassin gave it to you after what happened last night. I thought that too, until we found this" then he showed Rancis the tomahawk.

"alright fine, i was the Assassin" said Rancis as he grabbed the tomahawk from Swizz's hands. "alright, fine. I was the Assassin. But tell anyone and i'll remove your head" said Rancis as he pointed the Tomahawk towards Gloyd's head "alright, bro. Your secret is safe with us" said Gloyd. Suddenly, there was gunfire heard from afar.

Rancis noticed this and jumped to the topmost point of the tree he was on. He saw the firing, coming from the Marshmallow Meadows. He instantly jumped to the bottom, with Gloyd and Swizzle following him "everything alright?" asked Gloyd "Gloyd, you and Swizz quickly drive off to Marshmallow Meadows" said Rancis

"i've got some weapons i gotta pick up from home" then he threw a Peanut Butter Cup to the ground, and it transformed into the Kit Kart. While the otehr two boys threw their theme candy to the ground, and transformed into their respective karts. "make it quick, bro" said Swizzle "you got it, Swizz" said Rancis as he drove off to his house.

(A/N: this next scene is based on the Assassin's Creed 3 trailer)

_I watched them fight, and die, in the name of freedom. They speak of liberty and justice, but for who?_

_ ~Ratohnhake:ton, Assassin's Creed 3 trailer~_

It was a fierce battle, bullets were firing everywhere. Even though the Templars were only using springfield rifles, they had a better strategy than expected. It was a classic line-up and fire (i had no idea what they call that strategy, so i made up the name). There were two lines of defense, one was oreo soldiers, and the other were space marines sent by Calhoun. Both defenses were possibly outweaponed.

Meanwhile, on top of a tall Candy Cane tree, there was an eagle who laid his eyes on the battlefield. He looked to his left, and took a good look at the Templars. Then he turned to his right, and took a good look at the damage done. There was soldiers everywhere, some of them carrying their injured friends back to their defenses.

Then the eagle flew down to the field, as if he was trying to fight as well. He greacdefuly glided away from the trees that were on his way, and once he has reached far enough, he landed on a branch, and from the branch, the Assassin jumped out. Back to the battlefield, the racers were taking cover behind the walls.

"oooooh, when can we go home?" said Candlehead "Candlehead, were in the middle of a battle" said Minty "unless you wanna get shot repeatedly on your way, i suggest you stay here" "but don't we regenerate?" said Jubileena "well, duh" said Vanellope "but still, we don't wanna get shot right?" then, Ralph came in carrying a hero's duty gun, and an injured Markowski.

"oh no!" said Taffyta "it's alright, kid" said Markowski "quick, take him to the doctor" said Gloyd as he and Swizle dragged him off. Then Calhoun's voice was heard "fall back!" "what? You're pulling them back?" said Felix "there's nothing we can do, sweetie" said Calhoun "i'm sorry, kid, but this army is unlike anything i ever dealt with"

Suddenly, there were voices from the back, as if they were trying to hold someone off. Turns out, the Assassin came out to play. "no way!" said all the girl racvers"it's the Assassin from last night" said Crumbelina "sweet, time to see the Assassin kick some Templar ass!" said Swizzle, everyone tried to hold him back, but he kept shoving everyone out of his way.

He was walking to the motorcycle, and used it to get to the other side of the battlefield. The Templars noticed this and got ready to fire. "Fire!" said the Templar captain, and they all fired at the Assassin. He fell of his mtorcycle but quickly rolled off the a nearby rock to take cover from the shots. "all out!" said a Templar soldier.

Hearing this, the Assassin quickly ran from the rock and to the Templars defenses. "reload, reload!" said the Templar captain as the soldiers quickly reloaded their rifles. Just as they set them down, the Assassin quickly jumped over them. One of the Templars aimed his rifle at thim, but he grabbed one end, and pointed the other towards the Templar's face.

He took a shot, and the back end went straight to the Templar's face. Then he used it to whack the surrounding Templars and ran away. Then a soldier was in the way. He grabbed the soldier's rifle, and whacked his face with one end, then he grabbed the rifle, stabbed the Templar with the bayonet, and shot the one behind him.

He threw away the rifle, and grabbed a soldier and used him as a human shield. The others were watching from their defense line. A soldier handed a pair of binoculars to Calhoun, so she could see who was making the firing and slasshing. The Assassin got his tomahawk and hidden blade out. He dodge a soldiers attack, blocked another soldier, and sliced him with the hidden blade.

He dodged an attack from behind, and swung his tomahawk straight to the soldier's back. Then he blocked another attack, and finished off the soldier with his hidden bladde. "wow,that guy's good" said Snowanna "and kinda dreamy" said Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Crumbelina. Seeing they have an advantage, the space marines and oreo soldiers grabbed their rifle and chared towards the enemy.

And there were also RPG shots back there. The Assassin dodged an attack, stabbed the soldier's neck with his hidden blade, and finished him off with his axe. Then out of the smoke, he sees the Templar's leader. He ran to one side of the field so he could take him out in a shot. "on him!" said the Templar leader.

Suddenly, the Assassin jumped out of nowhere, and shot an arrow straight to the Templar leader's shoulder. He fell of his horse, and noticed the Assassin coming in, so he pulled out his gun, but there was no ammo. The Assassin opened his vest with his axe, and saw Templar's cross. Seeing this, he quickly swung his tomahawk down on the Templar leader.

On the other side of the field, Calhoun saw the whole thing, and said "we won" "wow, that kid's got some guts, killing that many Templars" said Swizzle. Vanellope also saw it, the way he fought, she just couldn't help but think there's something about the Assassin that made her wonder who he was. "_that's twice he came in and helped us out"_ she thought _"who is he? Is he someone i'm supposed to know?"_

To be comtinued...

* * *

**did you like it? please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Better Run For It!

**heyoooooo! this is Sea Eagle with more 'Rancis being an assassin' action with Sugar Rush Assassin**.

**Rancis: so, you said earlier that you were gonna add more drama to the story?**

**yup, i needed it. this story is gonna get good with it.**

**Rancis: and i see you still lack team owners for you street soccer fic**

**yeah, i know, i should've probably list the teams, so, here's the list of teams:**

**Litwak's Arcade Gamers - Wreck-it Ralph**

**Dunbroch Warriors - Brave**

**Burgess Guardians - Rise of the Guardians**

**Transylvanian Monsters - Hotel Transylvania**

**Land of Ooo Fighters - Adventure Time**

**Park F.C. - Regular Show (Smokescreen2814)**

**Elmore Rebels - The Amazing World of Gumball (Agent BM)**

**New York Ninjas - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**so come on! sign up, now! PM me, or leave a review in one of my stories, your team and the 5 people in its roster. and if you're team the Sea Eagle Street Soccer Cup, you will be on my favorite author's list! even if you're in it, you can still play! even i'm gonna play even if no one takes the WIR team!**

**Rancis: heheh, loyalty to the fandom, huh?**

**yeah. and, i have one more announcement, which i will tell after the story.**

**Rancis: so, let's get down to the fic!**

**Rancis: bada bing!**

**bada boom!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Better Run For It!

Rancis was just chilling by, walking down the speedway, watching marshmallows, cleaning up the track for tomorrow's racing. When all of a sudden, Gloyd and Swizzle showed up "Rancis!" the two yelled, then the two stopped to catch their breath, due to the fact that they were tired from running. "what's up with the running?" said Rancis

"you've gotta see this!" said Gloyd, showing him a his PDA, which shows the girls, in Vanellope's castle, singing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber at the same time, in towels "dude, what the hell!?" said Rancis "what? We were just in the castle, wanting to borrow some sugar" said Gloyd "what for?" asked Rancis, then the two were silent, then Gloyd replied

"let's just say, when a tree falls, you plant another to replace it", suddenly, the girls, all dressed, in their karts, showed up, and was as angry like hell "GIVE US THAT PDA!" yelled Candlehead "uh, Swizz? I think it's time we run" said Gloyd "yeah, sure. You coming too, Ran?" said Swizzle "yeah, sure" said Rancis, then they all threw a peanut butter cup, candy corn, and unicorn pop (you know who has which) to the ground.

Then it transformed into their karts, and they all drove off "get 'em!" said Taffyta, then they all chased after them. The boys were driving as fast as hell, when the recolors showed up "hey guys! what're you doing?" said Citrusella "no time! Girls in towels! Singing in bathroom! Extreme embarassment!" said Swizzle as the boys zipped past the recolors "wha?" said Nougetsia.

Suddenly the girls zipped past by, too. "okay, that was weird" said Sticky "wanna go to tapper's and get some root beer?" said Torvald "yeah, sure" said the other three as they all walked to Tapper's for root beer. Meanwhile, the boys were driving like hell, when Vanellope grabbed a sweet seeker, and blasted the boys.

The three fell off their karts, and they were destroyed, and returned back to their basic candy forms "gah, dang it!" said Swizzle "come on! Draw out your karts again!" said Gloyd "no time! Give me the PDA, i'll lose 'em!" said Rancis, then Gloyd threw him his PDA, and he put it away in his jacket, along with his peanut butter cup, and he ran off.

The girls reached Gloyd and Swizz. And they walked off their karts. "well, well, well, looks like the boys are surrounded" said Taffyta "hand over the PDA" said Vanellope "yeah, it's not with us" said Gloyd "what do you...wait, where's Rancis?" said Taffyta "i'm right here! Chumps!" said Rancis. When the girls turned around, they saw him on top of a candy branch, showing them off the PDA.

"get him!" said Vanellope as the girls ran after him "Rancis! Head for GCS! Surge Protector knows where to upload it!" said Gloyd. Rancis nodded and ran off, jumping from one branch to another. "dang it!" said Vanellope "we'll get him faster on our karts! Come on!" yelled Adorabeezle, then they all jumped into their karts and chased after Rancis.

Despite the fact they were fast, they couldn't catch up with Rancis, he kept turning and swinging back and forth, it's just confusing "aaaagh! What is he, a monkey!?" said Taffyta, suddenly, an image flew into Vanellope's vision. It was the Assassin jumping from one branch, then back to Rancis again. "what the?" said Vanellope "you alright, Van?" asked Jubileena "...i'm alright, Jubes. Let's go!" said Vanellope

Rancis was running very fast, turning to and fro, suddenly, he noticed a view from the top of a tree "the cliff! I'll lose 'em there!" he said as he turned around and jumped off the branch. He landed a few meters in front of the girls, and quickly ran to them. Then another imaged flashed into Vanellope's head.

The Assassin was running towards them, then it went back to Rancis again. Then, while Vanellope wasn't aware, he jumped over the girls. "heheh" said Rancis "Van! What do we do!?" asked Crumbelina "turn around! Go after him!" said Vanellope as they all turned, and saw that Rancis wasn't there anymore.

"augh! We lost him!" said Taffyta "actually guys, i think i heard him going towards the cliff" said Candlehead "well what're we waiting for!? Let's go!" said Minty as they all drove to the cliff, while Rancis was hidden on top of a branch "while i take the shortcut, through trees" he said, jumping from one tree to another.

15 minutes later...

The girls were at the cliff, and they saw that Rancis made it up there first "how did you got up here first?" asked Taffyta "i took the shortcut" said Rancis "alright, it's no use, give us the PDA" said Candlehead "no way, man!" said Rancis "just give up, Rancis! There's no way but down the cliff!" said Jubileena "exactly" said Rancis

"oh, no, Ran? You're not gonna..." said Taffyta, then Rancis slowly walked back, and spread out his arms "NO, DON'T!" yelled all the girls, but it was too late, Rancis jumped off the cliff, and closed his eyes. The girls tried to reach him, but they couldn't grab him. "RANCIS!" yelled all the girls, suddenly an image flashed into Vanellope's head again.

The assassin jumped off the cliff, facing Vanellope, then it was back to Rancis again. Pretty soon, Rancis landed, hard on the ground, and his body broke, and he died. "oooooh" said the girls, but he regenerated "hahahahahaha! See you on the net, chumps!" he said as he ran off towards Game Central Station.

"dang it!" let's go after him!" said Taffyta "no, it's too late...we'll never cathc up with him on time" said Vanellope "ah, man! Now we're gonna get embarrased all over the net" said Minty "well, at least it's not in the real world internet, just the entire arcade...oh wait" said Candlehead "tha's still embarassing, isn't it?"

"augh! Can you believe him, Van!?" said Snowanna "uh, Vanellope?" "...it makes sense, now" said Vanellope "wha?" asked Taffyta "i know who he is..." said Vanellope "what do you mean?" said Candlehead

"...Rancis...is the assassin" said Vanellope

To be continued...

* * *

**dun dun duuuuuuun! Vanellope have figured it out!**

**Rancis: wow, you seriously had to do that?**

**do what?**

**Rancis: make Vanellope figure out i'm the assassin before the time's right?**

**until the time's right? when is that?**

**Rancis: i dunno, when it's romantic enough...(rubs his hands)**

**aaaaaahhh...Rancis, listen to me, you are a badass**

**Rancis: i'm a badass**

**and you don't just wait for the girl to come to you**

**Rancis: i don't just wait for the girl to come to me**

**you MAKE her come to you**

**Rancis: i MAKE her come to me...wait, how do i do that?**

**i dunno, i never had a girlfriend**

**Rancis: really?**

**i'm not looking for any. plus, i'm not allowed to date until i'm 18**

**Rancis: and you are?**

**13, 14 later in June**

**Rancis: huh, so, about the announcement?**

**oh, yeah**

***butler walks in carrying a bottle of root beer***

**butler: *with an accent like alfred from batman* your root beer, master Fluggerbutter**

**Rancis: thank you, my man**

**...really?**

**Rancis: heheh, that'll be all, you can go now**

***butler leaves the room***

**Rancis: so, the announcement?**

**right, it's regarding my X-overs story project: the Chronian Brotherhood of the Liberators**

**Rancis: what about your X-over story prject? *drinks root beer***

**i'm cancelling it**

***Rancis spits root beer to my face***

**...what's with the root beer to my face?**

**Rancis: what's with the cancelling the X-over story!?**

**what, i'm replacing it, anyway, i was thinking to make that title, and some characters, and a tiny bit of the setting, into a novel**

**Rancis: so why did you cancel it!?**

**what will people think if they read it, and knew the fact that the title was originally for a fanfiction in worked on in my past?**

**Rancis:...can't argue with that...**

**so, my future project, it's gonna be on after the final chapter of Big 12: the Forbidden Power, and the storyline, is depending on the final result of the poll on my poll.**

**Rancis: hmm...**

**what're you thinking about?**

**Rancis: your future if you choose to be a writer, what i see is you, living with your mother for the rest of your life, and spending your days playing video games, and waiting for someone who would EVER buy your novel.**

**...*places hands on head***

**Rancis: no, that's not what i meaqhregdshfklnbrlvkn...i wet my bed every night every time i dream about Vanellope *covers mouth* dang it! i forgot about the snapping!**

***raises one eyebrow***

**Rancis: what?**

**did you ever check what came out when you wet your bed?**

**Rancis:...**

**okay, i just made this awkward for Rancis, anyway, please review! and don't forget to sign up for my street soccer fic! list of teams and the rules are up there! and don't forget to answer the poll on my profile!**

**alright Rancis, time to say goodbye**

**Rancis:...**

**okay, i'll just do it myself.**

**bye guys!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Rancis:...**

**alright, Rancis, if you're not gonna move i'm gonna drag you out.**

**Rancis...**

**...*drags Rancis out* okay, mr. "i pee in my pants when i sleep", time to check your bed. let's see what came out.**


	5. Figured Out

**hello, bros, so, last time we check, Rancis had uploaded an embarassing tape of the girls, and he had to run on trees, which made Vanellope figured out that he was the Assassin. if you want to know what happens next then you really want to read this chapter.**

**Mikey: *walks in* plus if you want to know, the thing on Rancis's sheets when he dreams about Vanellope wasn't pee**

**Michaelangelo!**

**Mikey: sorry *walks out***

**you're losing your chance in The Great Shadow Dunegon fic, bro!**

**meh, enough of this, let's get down to business.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Figured Out

It was nightfall, Rancis was tired from a day of action, and luckily, he had uploaded the embarassing video of the girls singing in the bathroom all together. So he went ack hom to rest. But as he did, he found a note on his bed. "huh? What's this?" he said as he opened it. What came to his surprise was that on the letter was the Assassin's insignia.

The letter said:

_Rancis Fluggerbutter,_

_ We have seen your skills in secret, and the brotherhood has agreed to let you become part of us. Meet us in Diet Cola Mountain for your initiation._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ The Litwak's Arcade Assassin Brotherhood._

"well, this looks weird" said Rancis "but, it did came from the brotherhood, i better suit up right away!" then he put on his jacket, grabbed his weapons and drove off to Diet Cola Mountain. But on the way, he felt like something's not right, he felt like he should turn away, and go back home. But he ignored it and just kept on driving.

He finally reached said mountain, and went inside. As he walked along, he didn't see any other Assassins in there, just himself. As he reached the hit springs, he went to have a quick look at it. Luckily for him, he had his hood up, because there was someone else there, waiting on her old bed, and she's not part of the brotherhood.

"hey, there, Assassin!" she said, Rancis quickly turned around to see who it was. He saw Vanellope on the bed, and it looked like she was waiting for him "what made you came by?" "oh, just got a letter from the brotherhood, they said i finally get to join them" said Rancis "are you sure it was from the brotherhood?" said Vanellope

"it had the Assassins insignia, see?" said Rancis as he showed her the letter, but..."wait a minute, i probably shouldn't! It's ve-" "Rancis?" said Vanellope "_i_ was the one who sen't you that letter" "wait a minute, why would you..." Rancis took a bit while to realize what just happened "oh..."

"why didn't you tell us that you were the Assassin!?" said Vanellope

Rancis then took off his hood and said "how did you find out?" "you were jumping from trees" said Vanellope "and also your hat has an Assassin insignia on it" "i thought people's gonna think i'm a really big fan" said Rancis as he took off his hat, revealing a white Assassin's insignia on it "how did you even put it inside?" asked Vanellope

"i used vanilla filling" said Rancis, then Vanellope blushed a bit "uh, why are you blushing?" "oh nothing, it's just...you used vanilla filling, and..." said Vanellope "oh...right. i could've used orange filling, but then people's gonna think i'm gay for Gloyd" said Rancis "people do say that a lot" said Vanellope "...really?" said Rancis

"oh, wait, i'm gonna guess you took that as an insult" said Vanellope "look, back to the topic. Why didn't you tell us that you were the Assassin?" "because i didn't want any of you to figure it out" said Rancis "if people know, then the Templars are gonna be targeting you guys, and i really don't want any of my friends to get hurt, especially you"

"well, you could've just said so" said Vanellope "look, i promise to keep a secret from anyone else, i promise" "cross your heart?" asked Rancis "cross my heart" said Vanellope as she crossed her heart "swear to the main programming that if you do tell anyone, your code will be deleted?" said Rancis

"what? I'm not doing that!" said Vanellope "oh, come on. I'm doing you a favor here" said Rancis "tch, alright, i swear" said Vanellope, and then the two let out a light giggle, and it all goes to awkward silence. And then Rancis thought "_come on, bro, this is it, she's right in front of you, just do it! Tell her you love her!_"

"um, Vanellope?" said Rancis "yeah?" said Vanellope "there's something i have to tell you, before i go" said Rancis "i...just wanna let you know that-" he was interrupted by Taffyta who came in "hey Van, Bill told me you were going to the mountain, so i fo-..." she was cut off when she saw Rancis, in the white hood.

Then, after a quick awkward silence, Taffyta ran out. "get her" said the two, then they threw a sugar cube, and a peanut butter cup to the ground, and they transformed into their karts. Then they quickly drove after Taffyta. Meanwhile she was pressing her gas pedal like crazy "come on, come on! I gotta tell the others!" she said.

Then she saw, from her mirrors, two karts speeding their way "oh boy!" she said, then she raised her speed and got away from the two. "damn it! There she goes!" said Vanellope "not yet!" said Rancis as he pulled out his bow and shot an arrow to Taffyta's head. She died and the kart crashed onto a gumdrop.

"really?" said Vanellope "what else do you want me to do? She's in her own game, anyway" said Rancis as they jumped of their karts and ran towards Taffyta. She regenerated, but as she tried to get up, Rancis and Vanellope pinned her to the ground, and closed her mouth "sssshhhhh, be quiet!" said Rancis "you're gonna attract attention!"

Then, Taffyta stopped fighting and calmed down. And then Rancis opened her mouth again. As soon as he did, Taffyta pulled his collar and said "YOU WERE THE ASSASSIN!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" goddammit, Taff! What part of be quiet do you not understand!?" said Rancis "sorry, but still why didn't you tell us?" asked Taffyta

"because the Templars are after me" said Rancis "if they knew someone else knows who the Assassin is, they're gonna target them, too. I can't have my friends getting killed!" "then why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" said Taffyta "promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Rancis "i promise" said Taffyta

"cross your heart?" said Rancis "cross my heart" saidTaffyta "swear to the main programming that if you do tell anyone, you're code will be deleted?" said Rancis "yes, i swear" said Taffyta "good, now go home!" said Vanellope "alright, alright, but you're gonna have to get Felix to fix my kart tomorrow" said Taffyta "got it" said Rancis, then Taffyta walked off.

But without their knowledge, Taffyta hid behind a gumdrop, and she was listening to every word the two said. "i better go now" said Vanellope as she walked back to her kart, but..."wait, Vanellope, just before you go, and since there's no one around" then Rancis pulled her to a very passionate kiss. Vanellope was first shocked when their lips locked, but she melted into it.

She placed her hand on his shoulders and pulled him deeper, and he hugged her close. After a few seconds later, the two broke the kiss, and when Vanellope opened her eyes, and Rancis was far gone. For a brief moment, he looked back, and smiled at Vanellope. Then he put his hood back on, as a sign of goodbye, and quickly ran off.

"oh my god...Rancis kissed me..." said Vanellope, then she squealed like a fangirl.

* * *

**you guys like it? please review! and you may wanna answer the poll on my profile, it's regarding one of my future fics.**

**well, that's it for now!**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: *pops in* PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

**i thought i told you two to get off my studio!**

**Crumplezone: we're going! we're going! *walks out***

**well, just tell me what you think, alright? up next is chapter 4 for Legend of the 12 Worlds, and i'm also announcing the team members for The Great Shadow Dungeon fic on that chapter.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. Rescue Mission (part 1)

**hey guys, sorry i haven't been updating in quite a while, but here it is, chapter 6 of Sugar Rush Assassin. by the way, there's someone out there who thought i was done with this story, well, i'm not finished with it yet. i was just updating a bunch of other stories, i didn't have time for this one.**

**Rancis: you sure do have a lot of other stories.**

**i sure do.**

**Peregrine (The Peregrine Falcon): dude, there's someone outside who wants to see you.**

**who?**

**Peregrine: Kai, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus.**

**what for?**

**Peregrine: they wanted to tell you themselves.**

**okay, well, alright. and by the way, get ready. The Peregrine Falcon is next on my update list.**

**Peregrine: got it!**

**well, you readers enjoy this next chapter of Sugar Rush Assassin.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission (part 1)

3 days later...

Rancis is in his home, playing Assassin's Creed III on his console, thinking about Vanellope to whom he just confessed his love to.

"haaah, sure wish that moment could last forever." He said "too bad it didn't." And then he desynchronized "dammit! Ugh, man. Well, let that be a lesson, focus when you're on duty or you die."

Just after that, a letter went through his mail slot. "hmm? What's this one for?"

He went up to it and picked it up, and he began reading it's contents.

_Mr. Fluggerbutter,_

_ You are needed within the castle immediatedly, it's regarding President Vanellope._

_ Signed,_

_ Sour Bill._

"crap, he must've known we both made out." He said "well, better make an appearance before i feel guilty."

He put on his racer jacket, pulled out a reese's peanut butter cup, which then turned into his Kit Kart, and he drove off. He was a bit nervous, in fact he went off the track a couple of times, but he tried to stay focused, regardless of the situation, like an assassin. He was still thinking about when the arcade opens again, about how he's gonna double as a racer, and an assassin.

And one again, he lost focus and got off track.

Just about a few minutes later, he finally got to the castle. But all he could see was sad faces from the people he passed by.

"what's going on?" he said as he drove by the path going up to the castle.

When he got to the door, he saw the fans of his fellow racers too, but they were all sad. It's like the apocalypse was about to hit the arcade. The moment he entered the door, he could feel the gloominess spreading around the castle. When he got to the throne, he saw his friends mourning about something.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"something's happened to Vanellope." Said Candlehead.

Rancis was shocked when he heard this. He walked up to the throne, and saw a picture of Vanellope, with some flowers around it.

"no." Said Rancis "have you checked everywhere?"

"we've turned the entire arcade upside down." Said Wynchell "we even went to the Surge Protector for help. But he told us he didn't found anything."

Rancis was very upset. He nearly cried, but he tried to hold it in as his hand balled up into a very tight fist. He was both upset and angry at this statement.

"no...no. no! NO! NO! NO!" he said as he banged his fist to the ground, repeatedly.

"Rancis, calm down!" said Taffyta "look, i know you love her, but now's not the time for this!"

"well, what do you want me to do!?" said Rancis.

"i don't know, okay!?" said Taffyta "...but maybe you know what do do."

"now why would i know!?" said Rancis.

"well, we found this letter on her throne." Said Candlehead as she handed Rancis a letter. He opened it and read it's contents.

_To Sugar Rush,_

_ I have kidnapped your president, and i'm offering you people a deal. It appears that youhave someone we are after, the assassin. We insist you had him over to us Templars by midnight. If you don't, i will terminate Vanellope, personally. And to the Assassin, if you are reading this, then hear this: you can't hide forever, now. I will find you, and i will crush your little brotherhood._

_ Signed,_

_ W.V._

"figured that you knew the Assassin better than we do, maybe you know who he is." Said Candlehead.

"...kenneth, front and center." Said Rancis, and then one his fans came up to him.

"you called, sir?" he asked

"yes, i'm gonna need you to look after my hat." Said Rancis as he handed him his hat.

"wha, really?"

"yes." He walked to the door, preparing for battle.

"wait, where are you going?" asked Candlehead.

"i'm going to rescue Vanellope." Said Rancis.

"wait, i thought only the Assassin rescue her!" said Jubileena.

"exactly." Said Rancis as he exited the castle.

"what was that about?" asked Crumbelina "what does he mean by-...oh wait."

"no way! He's the Assassin!?" said Candlehead.

"i should've known!" said Adorabeezle.

Meanwhile, Rancis had driven to his house. The moment he got there, he rushed to his drawer. He took his Assassin jacket and put it on. He equipped himself with a Tomahawk, a pistol, a bow and a set of arrows, rope darts, and the rest of the equipment. Just before he left for the mission, he looked at a picture of him and Vanellope.

"...don't worry, i'll find you." He said before he exited the house, and he left off. He got back on his kart, and drove off to Game Central Station.

In there, he walked up to the Surge Protector and said "Surge, i need to look for a certain place. I need to have a look at the arcade's database."

"what's the name?" asked Surge.

"i don't know. But it had this mark on it." said Rancis, showing Surge the Templar's mark.

"hmm, lemme have a look." Said Surge as he looked through his clipboard "umm...nope. sorry."

"what? They should be here!" said Rancis.

"well, if they were plugged into the arcade, of course they would." Said Surge.

"wait a minute...that's it! they're not from this arcade!" said Rancis "Assassin's Creed is a console game! So they can't be around in GCS. But, if they're not here, then where?" suddenly, he noticed a gate, right on the edge of the station. "uh, where does that cord lead to?"

"what, that one? No where." Said Surge.

"oh, really? Then why is it plugged in?" asked Rancis

"no reason." Said Surge.

And then Rancis got pissed off and pointed one of his hidden blades to Surge's face. "what's that cord for!? Talk! Or i'll murder you!"

"okay! Okay!" said Surge "it leads to the arcade's main computer! No one's ever survived going in there, it's impossible!"

"it is for those without conviction." Said Rancis "take me through!"

"alright, alright!" said Surge as he and Rancis went up to the cord. "but i'm warning you.. there's a chance you may not make it there."

"...someone did." Said Rancis, then Surge activted the portal to the main computer, and Rancis went through the gate.

To be continued...

* * *

**heh, pretty cool, right?**

**Rancis: W.V.? who's that?**

**i thought you knew. you did-**

**Rancis: wait a minute...oh, nice.**

**thanks.**

**Kai: dude!**

**Kai! what up, man?**

**Wheeljack: hey, bro!**

**Jack! Bulk! Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen! how are you guys doing!?**

**Smokescreen: we're fine, bro.**

**so, Smoke sent you guys here?**

**Ultra Magnus: yup, on two different groups. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and i came here to make Joe Sweetstone a Wrecker.**

**Joe: *runs in* somebody say he's gonna make me a Wrecker!?**

**Ultra Magnus: under Smoke's orders.**

**Joe: yes! it will be legendary!**

**alright, so, what's Kai and Smokescreen here for?**

**Kai: we only came to tell you that-**

**Smokescreen: i'm Sofia's guardian!**

**oooh, yeah about that...um, you see, i'm already Sofia's guardian.**

**Smokescreen: what!?**

**sorry, bro. but King Roland II already hired me first. and i know that he and Optmius agreed, but you're just gonna have your job done for you, man.**

**Smokescreen: ...bummer.**

**don't feel bad, bro. i've got another assignment for you guys.**

**Bulkhead: which is?**

**an escort mission.**

**Smokescreen: alright! you can count on me, i'm an elite guard!**

**alright. you have to be careful, though. this person is being targeted by Heartless and Nobodies, so the path maybe a little bit dangerous for you guys.**

**Kai: we're ready for anything they throw at us.**

**good, here's the picture of your client. she'll be waiting at her castle for you guys.**

**Ultra Magnus: wait, what do you mean "she"? *looks at picture* ...i find one thing highly illogical.**

**which is?**

**Ultra Magnus: how in the hell would Cinderella be targeted by Heartless and Nobodies?**

**she's a princess of heart, genius. Xehanort sent Maleficent to kidnap her once, just to use her heart to create the Keyblade of Heart. Xehanort is looking for the light that goes deep inside her, because that light is what he needs to create the X-Blade.**

**Wheeljack: wow, she's that powerful?**

**and also, i'm gonna need her for the final parts of Hanging Out With Sofia, along with Ralph.**

**Bulkhead: you're gonna make her fight?**

**i think i can.**

**Kai: i can already sense the failure in that story already.**

**trust me bro. you keep reading that story, and you'll see why i have to put her in it. now go. the enemy is moving out as we speak.**

**Smokescreen: got it.**

**and one more thing, if you fail. then i will SPANK YOUR ASSES, AND PULL YOUR CRAP OUT OF IT!**

**all five: got it! *runs out***

**they better not fail.**

**Rancis: well, you readers please review, alright?**

**and up next is The Peregrine Falcon.**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
